Angry Boss
Reginald Bossman, more commonly known as The Angry Boss, is a fictional character in the Sonnyslavenproductions universe. He is the Boss of a business corporation, who's always harassed by the antics of his most hated employee, Bruceton. This always leads to The Boss to yell out Bruceton's name in great vengeance and furious anger. How to Unlock: Complete Classic Safari as Sonny Slaven or Billy Slaven. (It doesn't matter who you choose.) Entrance: Oh Hai Boss His employees minus Bruceton say the titular phrase, while he walks on the feald. Neutral B: Demand for the Cake Basically, you hold B to rant for a cake for longer. Also, his rants can stop everything from opponents to projectiles. If he rants long enough, a cake eventually appears. Side B: To the Tardis Some random dude kicks an opponent to the tardis which teleports and blows up somewhere else. The Angry boss can choose where the tardus appears. If he dosen't kick anyone, he will kick the boss, causing himself damage, so don't even think about spamming. Up B: Raging Recovery Angry Boss charges up a rant and yells the name of his rival Bruceton. While firing you can press B to breathe fire. If you attack him while charging, the whole stage will be on fire. Down B: Fanboy Mode The Boss enters "Fanboy Mode" and sends out a bad character request that you press B to bounce it forwards like the Duck Hunt Duo's cans. The dumber the request, the more it explodes and the more damage it causes. If he suggests a character who's already in Smash Bros, it will instantly KO nearby intruders. Final Smash: Enraged Bruceton Shout Angry Boss shouts out the name of his rival, so loud, it causes a massive nuclear explosion, with bombs. Whether a person gets KO'd depends on how high they are on Angry Boss's Hate List. Any characters aboveMatthew Whitehead on the list gets KO'd instantly. Everyone else gets affected like an earthquake, which the longer the rumble is equal to how high they are on the list. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Oh God! KO Sound #2: BRUCETON!!! Star KO Sound: BBBBBRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEETTTTTTTOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!! Screen KO Sound: You're fired! Up Taunt: Says "Now you're getting on my nerves..." Side Taunt: "I'm going to funking destroy you!" Down Taunt: Yells "BRUCETON!!!!!" Smash Taunt: On his stage only, on top of the middle building, pressing the down taunt button at a specific frame will make him start a Codec Conversation after 10 seconds have passed. The full list of conversations can be found here. Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Says "That was awesome! GoAnimatingly, Bruceton killingly awesome!" Option #2: Walks off with his assistants saying "Let's fly over to Mexico to celebrate." Option #3: Says "Now I shall fire Bruceton! Bruceton!" Option #4: (Only against Bruceton) Angrily yells "BRUCETON! You are so getting fired right now!" Losage: Angrily facepalms Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Edit Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Raging Spirits Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Sends Owen Maddox to "attack my opponent." Neutral Attack: Waves his arms. Combo: Side Tilt: Points forward yelling "FIRED!" Dash Attack: Angry Dive Down Tilt: Flips a desk over whilst ranting. Ledge/Get Up Attacks: Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Punches the air while screaming "BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Side Smash: Yells "BRUCETON!" Down Smash: His three lackeys (Owen Maddox, Jeremy Gilman, and Victor Vam Pire) lift him and his desk up, and slam it into the ground Grab Moves: Grab: Grabs with his palm. Pummel: Forward Throw: Throws forward whilst yelling "Get out of my office!" Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Throws upwards. Down Throw: Throws the opponent on the ground in rage then shouts "BRUCETON!" thrice.. Moveset Music: 03-chess-game-02 KO Sounds and Taunts Music: South Park - The Stick of Truth Hallway Monitor Boss Victory Music: GoAnimate - Melancholy (Tragedy) Theme (Alternatively Suspense- Haunted House in his Option #4) Angry Boss Codec (Against himself) Angry Boss: Gilman. Jeremy Gilman: Boss. Angry Boss: Gilman. Jeremy: Boss. Angry Boss: Gilman... Jeremy: Boss... Boss! Angry Boss: Gilman!!! Jeremy: Boooooooossssss. (Jeremy morphs into Owen Maddox) Angry Boss: Maddox! (Angry Boss transforms into Victor Vam Pire) Victor: Victor. (Scene transforms into the Gainax Ending of Evangelion, with Jeremy, Owen, and Victor clapping) Owen: Congratulations! Jeremy: Congratulations! Victor: Congratu- (cut off by Angry Boss) Angry Boss: AAAAAHHHH!!! ... Snapped out of it! Trivia * According to Sonny Slaven, his character's inspiration came from the Downfall Parodies version of Hitler. * AB is the first character in All Star Smashers who can activate Codecs. * Both him and Bruceton have both made appearances before they were playable characters. Angry Boss appeared as Sonny Slaven 's 3rd victory option while Bruceton made an apperance on the Talk Room stage. Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumps Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Codecs Category:Ranters Category:Not Hitler Category:People who shout other people's names Category:Boss Rage Category:Fanboy Category:Heroes Category:American Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Characters with an uncontrollable rage Category:Sonnyslavenproductions Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Rich Characters Category:Boss Category:Loud Characters Category:People who Scream alot Category:People who really need to calm down Category:Semi-Weird Category:Suit Wearer Category:Random Category:Really Pissed Off Characters Category:Not Protegent Category:RAGE!!!!! Category:Original characters Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says Category:Gamer Category:YOU'RE FIRED Category:Christians Category:EXPLOSIONS Category:Insane Category:Crazy Characters Category:Shouty Characters Category:CEO Category:Businessman Category:People who you do not want to piss off Category:People who should be an Internet Meme Category:Hires and Fires Category:Cults Category:Nuts Characters Category:Hammy